Os dez motivos
by Marielou
Summary: Lily escreve os dez motivos pelos quais ela não sai com James. E James escreve os dez motivos pelos quais ela deve sair com ele.


**Snopse¹: **"_Eu encaro esse nosso último ano como a última oportunidade para fazer você acreditar que eu te amo."_

**Sinopse²:** Lily escreve os dez motivos pelos quais ela não sai com James. E James escreve os dez motivos pelos quais ela deve sair com ele.

**Nota da Autora: **Os trechos em itálico são as respostas do James. Os que não estão em itálico, são as respostas da Lily.

♥ **Os dez motivos **♥

Potter, ontem no salão comunal você perguntou 'Evans, porque você sempre diz não?'

Então eu devo lhe dar uma resposta à altura agora.

1. A primeira ação relacionada a mim foi uma azaração "Só p'ra ver se seu cabelo apagava um pouco", como você mesmo disse depois de ter me molhado com um estúpido feitiço.

2. Durante dois anos você me perseguiu e toda vez que eu brigava com você, você me azarava.

3. Você ficou com minha melhor amiga e a fez se apaixonar por você no terceiro ano, mas alguns dias depois você apareceu com outra bem na frente dela. Depois disso eu jurei a mim mesma que eu nunca, nunca, nunca me apaixonaria por você ou por qualquer um que se denominasse um Maroto.

4. Ainda no terceiro ano você falou mal do meu melhor amigo (só porque ele é gay!) e eu te estuporei para defendê-lo. Por causa disso eu ganhei minha primeira detenção.

5. No quarto ano você enfeitiçou a minha vassoura para que eu caísse durante um teste para disputar a artilharia do time da Grifinória. E depois, "heroicamente" me salvou ganhando aplausos e mais aplausos.

6. No quinto você me encheu com incessantes pedidos para sair e sempre quando eu dizia não, você saia com outra e ficava se agarrando com ela na minha frente.

7. No começo do sexto ano você azarou o Chuck só porque você escutou quando ele pediu para sair comigo e eu aceitei.

8. Você mentiu quando disse, no final do sexto ano, que me amava.

9. (Esse explica o motivo número oito) Quando você finalmente conseguiu que eu hesitasse Potter, eu o encontrei na escada do terceiro andar aos beijos com outra garota.

10. No começo do sétimo ano, você bateu _e_ estuporou no meu namorado sem motivos e o fez ter que passar duas noites na Ala Hospitalar.

Espero que isso responda a sua pergunta, Potter.

_Evans, eu acabei de receber seu bilhete. _

_Aqui eu escrevo uma réplica para cada acusação._

_1. Desculpe se é normal que uma criança de onze anos – exceto você, é claro – ser imbecil e implicar com aquilo que é exótico, para dizer o mínimo. E além do mais, eu não tinha visto muitos ruivos antes._

_2. Ok, mas eram azarações fracas porque meus pais me ensinaram que nunca deve estuporar uma mulher. Desculpe por isso também. Como eu disse anteriormente, eu só tinha onze, doze anos. _

_3. Eu já pedi desculpas a Mel e eu acho que depois de todo esse tempo ela já me perdoou por eu ter sido um estúpido com ela. Mas sem querer me defender nem nada disso, o que se espera de um garoto que tinha acabado de iniciar sua vida amorosa?_

_4. Eu não falei mal do seu amigo porque ele é gay, Evans. Eu falei mal do seu amigo porque ele deu em cima de mim! Você ganhou uma detenção? Bem, eu fiquei um dia desacordado._

_5. Eu confesso que eu enfeiticei sua varinha, mas eu juro que eu me arrependi quando te vi caindo. Foi por isso que eu te salvei e não para bancar o herói._

_6. Outra vez aquela história? Eu já te disse um milhão de vezes que não fui eu quem beijou a Waldorf! Foi ela quem me beijou!_

_7. Chuck é um babaca total._

_8. Não menti, não. Aliás, eu continuo falando a verdade, mas você não acredita._

_9. Outra vez a Waldorf. Mas dessa vez – o que não quer dizer que seja o caso das outras vezes que aconteceram – eu fui o culpado. Quero dizer, o que um cara faria no meu lugar quando a garota que ele ama começa a namorar um otário? Eu tentei te esquecer naquele beijo, mas até ali você me atrapalhou, Evans._

_10. Eu tive um motivo. Mas não posso te contar qual é. Quero dizer, muitas vezes eu joguei sujo com você, mas algumas coisas mudam. Eu não quero jogar sujo com você dessa vez._

_Isso responde a todas as acusações, Evans?_

Não, Potter. Não são acusações, são fatos. Vamos ser civilizados uma vez na vida, ok?

E me diga logo a droga do motivo que você supostamente teve para bater/estuporar o meu namorado.

_Porque ele anda traindo você desde que vocês começaram a sair, Evans._

E você supões que eu acredite nisso?

_Na verdade não._

Então porque você está me falando isso, Potter?

_Porque é verdade._

(Sem resposta)

_Evans, você venceu. Eu não deveria ter te falado isso. Quero dizer, eu sou um idiota. Aliás, muito obrigado por ter tentado me fazer perceber isso desde sempre._

_Agora, por favor, me responda. Eu estou preocupado com você._

Eu não posso escrever agora, Potter. McGonagall vai aplicar uma detenção em mim neste momento. Só tenho tempo de fazer uma coisa agora.

Obrigada.

_Detenção?_

_Ok, agora eu estou realmente preocupado!_

_Lil, o que você fez?_

Ah, foi o idiota do meu ex-namorado.

_Ex-namorado, huh?_

Não fique feliz com isso, Potter. Eu não estou.

_Desculpe._

(após uma longa pausa)

Você tinha razão esse tempo todo. Ele estava saindo com Adélia Monz. Dá p'ra acreditar?

_Não dá mesmo. Você é muito melhor que a Monz. Quero dizer, você pensa._

Está tentando me convencer a sair com você?

_Estou conseguindo?_

Talvez. Mas isso não um estímulo. Você vai ter que se superar dessa vez, Potter.

_Ok, então... A Superação._

_Dez Motivos para Você sair comigo, Lil:_

_1. Eu te amo desde a primeira vez e não pense que isso é uma mentira porque não é. Se eu joguei água nos seus cabelos, era apenas porque eu queria que você me percebesse._

_2. Eu fiquei com muitas garotas. Quero dizer, muitas mesmo, mas nenhuma era você, então não valia a pena. Talvez o meu subconsciente procurasse nelas alguma coisa de você, mas naturalmente nenhuma dela tinha o que você tem._

_3. A primeira vez que eu fiquei mal por causa de uma garota, foi por sua culpa. Eu tinha sabido por Peter que você tinha sido pega aos beijos com um – urgh – sonserino._

_4. Fui eu quem sabotou seu encontro com Davis Rosenfeld. Mas foi porque eu estava com ciúmes._

_5. Quando eu tive coragem para te chamar para sair você já me odiava, mas mesmo assim eu nunca desisti de você. Mesmo depois de você ter me estuporado._

_6. Aquela história da Waldorf não foi interessante ou não significou nada._

_7. Eu adquiri uma mania estranha: Fico te observando comer no café da manhã. Você é sempre tão adorável quando comi sonolentamente..._

_8. Você pode não saber, mas toda vez que você diz 'eu te odeio, Potter', é como se eu recebesse cem azarações ao mesmo tempo._

_9. A única vez que eu menti p'ra você, Lil, foi quando eu disse que eu tinha me machucado seriamente por sua causa, quando você veio tirar satisfação comigo sobre o seu namorado que eu tinha estuporado. Na verdade o babaca é tão estúpido que não conseguiu se defender de mim uma só vez. Eu não sofri nenhum arranhão._

_10. Eu encaro esse nosso último ano como a última oportunidade para fazer você acreditar que eu te amo._

_Superei?_

Hum...

(pausa rápida)

Eu estou na biblioteca, Potter.

Faça valer a pena AGORA MESMO!

**Nota da Autora: **Um presentinho básico e humilde pra vocês. Só porque eu vou demorar mais alguns poucos dias para atualizar a EE.

Reviews, por favor, Fofoletes!


End file.
